bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā), pronounced Ulquiorra Shiffer in the English dub and originally romanized as Ulquiorra Schiffer, is the former Espada cuatro (4) in Aizen's army of Arrancar, and later becomes the Espada segunda (2) in Raian Getsueikirite's Army. He was supposedly killed at the hand of Ichigo Kurosaki. It is later revealed that he is alive because Coyote Starrk revived him. He then joins Team Harbinger on the prospects of learning the true meaning of comradeship. Appearance Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum where a heart would normally be (though initially, the hole was located on the base of his throat; a change that was seen in both the manga and anime). The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet. He was formerly the fourth-ranked Espada, once signified by the tattoo on the left side of his chest; however, this tattoo is presumed to no longer be imprinted on his chest. Personality Ulquiorra is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other top Espada, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Aizen. Ulquiorra has a strange habit of killing victims he is particularly interested in by stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his hollow hole, as stated by Grimmjow. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech to Orihime, he claims he does not believe in human emotions, which he refers to as the "heart", reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, then they do not exist. These words, and much of Ulquiorra's overall behavior, can lead one to assume that he is a firm believer in the concept of materialism, which also connects to his aspect of death as an Espada, nihilism. In the last seconds of his life, he seemed to have finally found his own "heart" and understood feelings. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of the Human heart/emotions; during his latest battle with Ichigo, he completely overwhelms the Shinigami after releasing his Zanpakutō, yet Ichigo continues to fight on regardless. This briefly causes him to lose his cool, causing him to shout at Ichigo out of frustration that "to continue fighting is pointless". He then transforms into his Segunda Etapa form in an attempt to show him "true despair". He also seems to contradict himself, telling Ichigo that it's natural for humans to mimic hollows to become stronger; but they will never be the equal of hollows, though the Arrancar are doing much of the same by imitating Shinigami. Ulquiorra is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his and Yammy's first visit to the human world, he makes several surprisingly accurate remarks on the humans who confronted them. He theorizes that Orihime Inoue's healing power is a temporal-spatial ability, which Aizen later describes as the rejection of fate, and comments on how Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai can easily cut through Yammy's defenses. He also notes Ichigo's power fluctuation, which varies between very weak and stronger than his own. Ulquiorra seems to be demanding as well, such as when he came to Orihime's chamber and ordered her to eat a meal an Arrancar servant brought in, claiming that, for Aizen's benefit, it was her "duty" to stay alive. When Orihime hesitated, he threatened to force the food down her throat, or strap her to a table and feed her via an IV. This also implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Ulquiorra is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. After Ichigo's hollow form overwhelms and strikes him down during his last battle, Ulquiorra still maintains his composure and calmly berates himself for being defeated by a "Human-turned-Hollow". Believing that he no longer has a purpose in life, now that he was quickly defeated by his opponent, he then demands that Ichigo kill him, and compliments Ichigo when he decides to use a point-blank Cero to kill his opponent, claiming that the lack of mercy was "rather Hollow-like". This is a marked departure from most of his fellow Arrancar, who mostly died cursing their enemies or with an abject fear of death. History Winter War Ulquiorra is first seen alongside Yammy Riyalgo when they arrive in Karakura Town to gain information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy comments on his lack of enthusiasm being in the human world which prompts Ulquiorra to mention that he insisted on coming with him so he shouldn't complain. Yammy apologizes and becomes uneasy that people are starting to gather at the sight they arrived, feeling they are staring at him. Yammy states he will eat now and uses his Gonzui ability only to find much to his displeasure the souls are foul tasting. Ulquiorra asks him what did he expect, such weak souls to taste good. Explaining to his fellow Arrancar that the humans can't see them so therefore they couldn't have been staring at him, to which Yammy admits that he knows before asking who have they come to kill. Ulquiorra mentions that they have only come to kill one being and the others can be left alone. When Yammy admits that such a task would be hard Ulquiorra details that there are currently only three beings of note with any spiritual strength. Yammy then defeats Orhime, Chad and soon after, Ichgo himself. However both are repelled by Yourichi Shion and Kisuke Urahara and return to Hueco Mundo. A month later, Ulquiorra sends Yammy, Wonderweiss, Luppi and Grimmjow to Karakura Town to act as a distraction to the Shinigami while he goes to capture Orihime. As she travels through the waste dimension from Soul Society to the Human world, she is accompanied by two Shinigami. She is startled at the arrival of Ulquiorra via Garganta who questions Soul Societies use of only two escorts. Though he states that only two guards aren't to his liking but the fact that walls in the waste dimension have been stabilized is just fine by him as its not his style to rush a conversation. Before anyone can react he fatally injures one of the escorts with a Bala blast which prompts Orihime to use her Sōten Kisshun technique to heal him but before the other escort can get away he is fatally injured as well by Ulquiorra using another Bala blast. Orihime widens her field of healing to encompass both injured men. Ulquiorra is amazed at the level of her power and tells her to come with him and not to speak as her answer will be yes for if she says anything else he will kill, but spare her as he will kill her friends which he shows her engaged in their own fights elsewhere. Ulquiorra continues explaining that she is not to speak or ask questions as she has no rights, they are not negotiating and it is entirely up to her if her friends die. He then explains that Aizen desires her power and he is under orders to bring her back unharmed. By threatening her friends' lives, he convinces Orihime to come peacefully, allowing her to say goodbye to one person beforehand, which at the same time made it appear as she betrayed of her own free will. After discovering that Grimmjow has taken Orihime, Ulquiorra tracks them down with ease. Ulquiorra immediately questions what Grimmjow is doing going out of his way to heal an enemy that he has defeated. When it becomes clear that he will get no answer Ulquiorra states that Aizen has placed Orihime in his care and tells Grimmjow to hand her over but Grimmjow refuses. He then goes to attack Ulquiorra but the attack is easily blocked. Grimmjow then tries to taunt him stating that he is afraid to fight him and fires a Cero, which Ulquiorra blocks and using Sonido appears above Grimmjow and fires a point blank Cero himself but Grimmjow counters with his own sending both Espada flying into the pillars. Ulquiorra gets up out of the rubble unscathed only to be grabbed from behind by Grimmjow who throws a portable Caja Negación field into Ulquiorra's hollow hole temporarily trapping him in another dimension for the time being. Aizen eventually leaves Hueco Mundo for the Human world and leaves the control of Las Noches to Ulquiorra, who returns from the other dimension by ripping a opening back into Hueco Mundo. As he awaits Ichigo's arrival, he questions Orihime if she feels any fear as seeing that now that Aizen doesn't need her anymore there is no one left to protect her. She will die in Hueco Mundo all alone. She boldly answers no, and states she has confidence in her friends and Ichigo, and that she is not fearful because her heart is with them. She elaborates further detailing how she left to protect them and at first didn't understand at first why they followed her when she was trying to protect them but then she eventually understood their actions. Ulquiorra, unable to understand how she can harbor such feelings, presses her further. He asks her what a heart is, as he hears humans talk of it all the time to the point that it was be a physical concept, he then reaches out to touch the area above her heart, asking where he can find it. But just as he is about to further interrogate her, Ichigo breaks in, prepared to fight. Ulquiorra unsheathes his sword to kill Ichigo, in order to protect Las Noches. Ichigo tells him to get away from Orihime to which Ulquiorra responds that he has every intention of doing so as Aizen's orders are to guard Las Noches in his absence, he has no orders to kill her. He then notes that unlike her Ichigo is different as killing him would be protecting Las Noches, he then resolves to destroy him with his sword. Ichigo is surprised stating that he believed that he would have to force him to take out his sword questioning Ulquiorra if he finds him a worthy opponent to which the Espada responds that at the very least, he sees him as someone who must be destroyed. Ulquiorra throws into the nearby building and tries to force Ichigo to give up, believing he's successfully proven himself to be vastly stronger and that Hollows are superior to humans and Shinigami in power. When Ichigo tries to use Getsuga in defiance, Ulquiorra loses his calm and slices him with his javelin destroying the tower they are in, saying it's useless for Ichigo to keep trying. He then strikes a falling Ichigo again sending him flying into another pillar, he then picks Ichigo up by the throat and tells him to just drop his sword and give up as by now he can see the difference in their strength. Ichigo asks does he think he should give up just because he is stronger then him. As he has always known that Ulquiorra was stronger, but nothing that he has seen has changed his mind and that he would defeat him regardless. Hearing this, Ulquiorra decides to show Ichigo true despair by transforming into his second release form. Ulquiorra explains to the stunned Ichigo that only he among the Espada has a second release form, which even Aizen hasn't witnessed. Ichigo still attempts to fight showing no fear, Ulquiorra notices that intends to try and win this fight so he resolves to rip Ichigo's body to shreds and make him understand fear. He then flies at Ichigo in full force but he speed easily overwhelms him as Ulquiorra sends him flying into a another large pillar. He grabs Ichigo's blade and hits him with his whip like tail sending him hurtling but Ichigo goes on the defense summoning his hollow mask. Ulquiorra expresses his inability to understand Ichigo's resolve, believing it is a Human's "heart", which causes them pain and will result in their deaths. When Ichigo explains he has no choice but to win the fight, Ulquiorra calls him a fool. Uryū and Orihime arrive to the top of the dome just in time to see Ulquiorra send a Black Cero through Ichigo's chest. After dropping Ichigo's limp body, Orihime attempts to heal him, but Ulquiorra blocks her path, stating that her powers are not enough to bring Ichigo back to life. Uryū fires an arrow at him, but Ulquiorra easily deflects it with his wing. Even a volley of arrows proves ineffective, and Ulquiorra expresses that he believed Uryū to be the most calm of Ichigo's friends. Uryū states that he is calm, which is why he is able to fight him. As Orihime's attempt to heal Ichigo fails, Ulquiorra manages to sever Uryū's left hand. Despite this, Uryū tries to fight the Espada, but is quickly defeated. Orihime, not knowing what to do, begins to panic and screams for Ichigo to help. Ichigo's arm begins to move and his hair begins to grow longer. Ichigo stands, appearing entirely different wearing a new Hollow mask with long horns. Shocked at his enemy's unexpected revival, and believing Ichigo to be dead, Ulquiorra demands to know who he is. Ichigo summons his sword to his hand without touching it and answers with a roar. Believing words are useless, Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras. To his surprise, Ichigo fires a Cero powerful enough to counter it. Ulquiorra refuses to believe a human could release a Cero, especially one capable of blowing away his own. Ichigo appears behind him and effortlessly takes off the Espada's left arm. He quickly regenerates the arm, and states he is the only Arrancar capable of instantly regenerating any non-vital body part, as all others would rather have greater strength. He resorts to using Lanza del Relámpago, a powerful spear made of energy. Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to stay right where he is, because he doesn't want to risk using it at close range. The attack misses, creating a massive explosion in the desert and causing Ulquiorra to state to himself that it is a difficult technique to control. Once a second spear is prepared, Ichigo appears right beside him, startling Ulquiorra because he used the Hollow equivalent to Shunpo, Sonído. Ichigo throws the detached arm at him, but Ulquiorra slashes it away and thrusts the spear. Ichigo catches it with a single hand and breaks it. Ulquiorra is left dumbfounded, allowing Ichigo to slice him down the torso and slam him to the ground. Ulquiorra states he can't believe he was defeated by a human turned Hollow. Ichigo steps on Ulquiorra's head and begins charging a Cero. Ulquiorra comments on how Ichigo shows no mercy, something very Hollow-like, but because Ichigo has beaten him he has no reason to live. Ichigo releases the Cero, creating a vast and powerful explosion on the dome of Las Noches. He barely survives, but his left arm, both legs and lower torso was blown away in the blast. Ichigo tosses his tattered body aside and prepares to impale his throat with his sword. Uryū stops him, stating Ichigo will no longer be Human if he goes through with such a merciless finish. Ichigo stabs Uryū in retaliation, revealing that while he can no longer tell friend from foe, his only intention is to protect Orihime. Just as he is about to attack Uryū with a Cero, Ulquiorra, having partially regenerated, severs one of Ichigo's horns, causing his Cero to disperse skyward.49 The explosion shatters Ichigo's mask and he collapses to the ground. As his body and leg begins to regenerate, Ulquiorra thinks to himself that it is merely a front, as his internal organs were decimated from Ichigo's Cero and can't regenerate. Even so, he believes Ichigo is finally dead. However, the hole in his chest completely repairs itself and Ichigo awakes, shocking Ulquiorra with his ability to use high-speed regeneration. He removes Zangetsu from Uryū's chest and throws it to the newly-awoken Ichigo and demands for the fight to finish. Ichigo refuses, stating his arm and leg should be cut off too for the fight to be fair, as it was his Inner Hollow who interfered. Ulquiorra prepares to cut off his arm and leg, but his body begins to dissolve into ash and he realizes he is finished. He tells Ichigo to kill him now, but Ichigo again refuses. Ulquiorra woefully exclaims Ichigo never does what he wants, and he admits that his interest in humans has increased. He takes one final glance at Orihime and asks her if she is frightened of him. With a saddened expression, she tells him she isn't afraid. In his final thoughts, Ulquiorra ponders what a heart is. The Cuatro Espada reaches out to Orihime with his hand, but before Orihime can grab hold of it his own hand begins to dissolve into ash. From her gesture he finally realizes what a heart is, believing that there in his disintegrated hand is a heart as he dies. Ulquiorra fades entirely into the wind. Second Chance at Life Ulquiorra is later revived by Coyote Starrk and is then confronted by Raian Getsueikirite, who promises Ulquiorra comradeship if he joins Team Harbinger. Ulquiorra agrees, hoping to discover what it's like to be part of a team of comrades. Plot Hell Tournament Saga ;Pre-Tournament :: Meet n' Greet: The Hell Tournament Commences! ;First Round :: The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it Ulquiorra appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort Ulquiorra prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to fend off Ichigo using his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai long enough to reach the top of Las Noches, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ulquiorra has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Ichigo speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Ulquiorra also seems to prefer applying an 'off-the-ground' method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Cero on an offending Grimmjow by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Sonído in an attempt to catch Ichigo off guard during their most recent confrontation. His trademark attack towards prey that he likes is to impale an opponent in the chest and gouge a hole in them in the same place as his own. Sonído Master: One of Ulquiorra's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skilful speed. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Ichigo after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skilfully keep up with Ichigo's Bankai speed. Ulquiorra moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, moving so fast that Ichigo found it hard to even discern his movements at first. Though he shows an even greater level of speed astonishing and outclassing Ichigo even further. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is also gifted with great insight and understanding to situations at hand. His intelligence is such that even Aizen, a man arguably best-known for his intellect, has respect for as he sent Ulquiorra to investigate Ichigo's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra has can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out its strengths and weakness. Cero: Ulquiorra has been shown using Cero from his fingers with very destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although now that he no longer serves Aizen, he can use it however he pleases. In order to fire it, it seems Ulquiorra must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Ulquiorra's Gran Rey Cero is colored white. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ulquiorra has a red Bala, as seen in the kidnapping of Orihime. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Hierro refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Ulquiorra's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight Ichigo in his Hollow form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct slash from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest, while his fellow Espada Yammy lost an arm from the said opponent. Also, in his released form, Ulquiorra's Hierro appears to be even stronger, as Ichigo's strongest attacks seem to have no effect on him. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ulquiorra has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. Enhanced Strength: Ulquiorra has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline Yammy, an Espada known primarily for his strength with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. He has also shown the ability to kick Ichigo a tremendous distance with one strong kick. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Garganta Broadcast:' Ulquiorra has been shown able to create a visual broadcast , similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He does this in order to show the current predicament of Orihime's friends (Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto) fighting their respective battles. Instant Replay: According to Ulquiorra, his eyes see everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist The actual function of this ability allows him to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which then turns into dust and flows around those Ulquiorra intends to use it on. The dust apparently relays not only his sight but also his feelings. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power and speed, Ulquiorra's greatest strength isn't offensive but his regenerative power. It is first witnessed after he removed and crushed one of his eyes, then he is seen with two eyes again in his next appearance, and Yammy comments on it to that effect. This is displayed once more in his battle against Ichigo's evolved Hollow form where he regenerates the arm that was torn off. Ulquiorra states that it is his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and Internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient spiritual energy. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power to the likes of Ichigo. As one of the top four Espada, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. During his first meeting with Ichigo, he compared his levels to that of Ichigo, a Shinigami with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and he comments that the Shinigami's energy at its peak is higher than his own but fluctuates. In his fight with Hitsuke Uchiga, Ulquiorra's spiritual power was proven to be great enough to disable low level kidō with ease.First Match: Ulquiorra vs Hitsuke Zanpakutō Murciélago (黒翼大魔 (ムルシエラゴ), Murushierago; Spanish for "Bat", Japanese for "Black-Winged Great Demon") is the name of Ulquiorra's Resurrección. Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Enclose" (鎖せ, tozase). Murciélago unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as black rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. He gains giant wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. :Resurrección Special Ability: He gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Ulquiorra also has the unique ability to enter a second released form, called Resurrección Segunda Etapa. :*'Javelin Generation': He is shown to have the ability to generate elongated, green energy javelins. He uses them as ranged weapons throwing them at an opponent and as a melee weapon. These javelins are strong enough to cut through a level 36 Hadō spell.First Match: Ulquiorra vs Hitsuke :*'Reiryoku Swords': Like fellow teammate, Starrk, Ulquiorra can generate swords made out of his reiryoku. They somewhat resemble his katana in form and can regenerate if damaged. :*'Tridente de Rey' (皇帝大々的三仙叉(王のトライデント), toraidento de ray; Spanish for "King's Trident", Japanese for "Emperor's Great Trident Dagger"): Ulquiorra forms a trident of green reiryoku, similar to his energy swords and javelins, for either close combat or for throwing. When used for the former, the trident has vast cutting power, enough to cut through a level 93 destructive spell.The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit When used for the latter, it will pin the target down and explode on Ulquiorra's command. He can generate more than one of these at once. :*'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced to the point that Ichigo's hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up. :*'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where a Getsuga Tenshō with Ichigo's mask activated has no effect at all. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strength has increased to the point where he can effortlessly break through a level 71 Bakudō spell.First Match: Ulquiorra vs Hitsuke :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing immense spiritual power once released his spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a heavy affect on others as well as to cause what appears a black rain to fall in the surrounding area when he releases. It is such a large entity, that reiatsu energy techniques, such as Hitsuke Uchiga's energy balls, completely dissolve upon contact with his reiatsu, as well as a later attempted level 71 binding spell by the same person.First Match: Ulquiorra vs Hitsuke :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A black, or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a full-powered black Cero used primarily by Ulquiorra. When using this technique, Ulquiorra concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his index finger into an condensed jet-black Cero with great might. The result of being used in his released state is a much greater Cero, exceeding even Gran Rey Cero, the ultimate Cero, and has been referred to as "an Espada's fully-powered Cero." When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask (something Gran Rey Cero couldn't do), critically injuring him in the process, and strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"}} Upon his transformation, Ulquiorra boasts that he is the only Arrancar among the Espada who is able to reach a second Resurrección form, and that even Aizen has not seen him in this form. Ulquiorra refers to his second state as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instils despair upon those around him. While he retains his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. His irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask remains turn into two long horns, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. He grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim. :* Enhanced Hierro: Ulquiorra's hierro has increased to the point where Hitsuke Uchiga's leg broke upon trying to kick his abdomen.The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit :*'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': Ulquiorra's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instills despair on those who can sense it. Uryū Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky..." :*'Lanza del Relámpago' (雷霆の槍 (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ), ransa deru reranpāgo, Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as Las Noches. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ulquiorra is also able to use this attack as a blade, which disintegrates material upon impact; as seen when he struck away his own amputated arm, that Hollow Ichigo had just thrown at him. The spear can also be quite effective at cutting, as seen when he used it to sever one of Hollow Ichigo's horns to prevent him from using a Cero on Uryū. Trivia *He was voted the 10th most popular character in a Bleach poll after receiving 3751 votes. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Moonshield," on the album "The Jester Race" by the group "In Flames." *Ulquiorra's aspect of death is Nihilism. *Ulquiorra's first appearance in the manga was considerably different from his later appearances in the manga and the anime. He was depicted with thinner eyelashes, a lack of black borders on his coat, a higher Hollow hole, a longer Hollow mask remnant with a notable crack and shorter hair. He was also more prone to making facial expressions, conflicting with his melancholy demeanor. *Ulquiorra appears to have dark-colored nails in the manga, but in the anime, they appear to be normal-colored. *Ulquiorra's death was voted most impactful scene of the year by the fans, and played on the screen in Jump Festa 2009, with Tite Kubo present. *In the Bleach best bout poll Ulquiorra's final fight with Ichigo came in second place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 2-3 Quotes * (To both Ichigo and Hitsuke) "Don't tremble. Don't break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for an instant." References